More of My Kind...
by Invader Zek
Summary: I BACK! I FINALLY continued off of my set: Alone on the Earth etc. This is the #4 sequel to This hell will soon be over. Zek finally is recovered from her race-Cya Earth!


((YES! I AM CONTINUEING! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for making you wait months-I hope you didn't forget meee! I'll add some bloopers at the end of each sequel fic. So its not too much like Edgar Allen Poe-THE RAVEN ROCKS!))

I LOVE DA IDEAS PEEPS! Keep it comin-ill use 'em!

Ok-! This is after: 

Alone on the Earth I need to stretch those wings, AND FLY! This hell will soon be over… 

(I'm feelin good-nanananana-I knew hat I would! Nnananana-parents of at Mexico-doobabdadidoo daa-nananana…had ta say that…)

****

JHONEN VASQUEZ HAS MY UNSURPASSED WORSHIP!!!!

*****************************************************************

_End it…end it…end it… _The voice seemed to be surging through her mind. _Nothing for you here…hopeless…hopeless… _With a growl Zek slammed it down and turned away. It wasn't _Earth_ that was the problem: it was her _confusion_.

__

Most of Earth was lovely, and not all of the humans were disgusting. Most of them were quite clean and clever actually, it just depended where you were. Her and Zim had become great friends-especially over torturing Dib. Probably the only friend she had-and then give up? No… But where exactly was she going? On the other hand, things most likely wouldn't get better.

Skool-she had to go-dammit! Boots, black pant, and a blue shirt were hastily put on and she ran outside only to rush back in from the rain. "CURSES!" she yelled. ET skidded up to her with her black leather trench coat in his mouth, "Thanks," she said, putting it on. "Dammit-where're my gloves?! I n-Oh…thanks ET…" In a flurry of black Doberman and a panicked Irken, the two rushed out the door running. "Is my wig on ok?" Zek asked running. ET looked at her wig and gave a light woof of approval. "Good-uh-oh…" 

Leaping over the tall gate with ET following, Zek ran into the skool building as one of the last kids. ET ran in a lazy, big dog lope rather than his usual graceful bounds. She ran into the class room, where Mrs. Bitters floated over to her hissing, "Late again? Even _Dib_ managed to get here before _you_!" "Damn-that's pretty bad then eh?" Zek muttered. 

Some kids chuckled as Zek sat down in her spot next to Zim, infront of the fat sandwich boy kid, behind Old Kid, near Dib and Sarah. "Al-right! ET's in da house!" cheered a kid. "You big dork." Teased Zek at her dog, who layed dwon under Old Kid's desk-he liked to get attention from everyone because it ment more. 

Zek and Zim shot various items at Dib's head before, "Will you two aliens stop that?!" "Well sorry Dib-your head's gargantuan-how could we miss it?" Zek hissed. Zek had enough of the doom and was about to snap off at Mrs. Bitters but Zim grabbed her hand as she got up. "Don't mess with the evil wrath-" he pointed to an empty desk where Flick used to sit. "See that? Mrs. Bitters…well Flick did something like that and…well…" "I see your point…" said Zek, sitting back down.

Listening to your impending doom exhaustively boring. Zek fell asleep for the millionth time in class… :

Good natured laughter sounded, "You little pest-how did you get here?" A different voice this time, but irritated and disgruntled, "I don't know how-keeps running off she does, gives me and a few other nurses a hell! I think a sharp lesson is needed in order to correct the behavior-that and a repro-" but it was cut off by the first voice which said firmly, "I don't think that's necessary-not now. She's very small…a tiny thing-doesn't understand." 

"Yes, your judgement is as always correct."

"Of coarse it is. You are dismissed…" more was said but it trailed off. In a minute, a whole new set of voices took place. They were harsh almost-not normal…alien like. "Grab it-and keep fending off the other Irkens. Do it quickly-more will be here!" A second voice-belonging to one of the group of harsh voices, "Where are you my sweet? Ah-_there_ you are… I gotta nice t-AGHHHHHHH!" 

"What is it Xhath?! Shot?!" 

"It bit me! My whole _talon-right off_!"

"It's only an _infant_!"

The harsh-voice group's laughter sounded. Then more screams…normal screams from normal beings. Guns and weapons-orders were shouted-metal scraping too. Irken screams… Then there was another scream loud, frightened, and angry above the rest…-her! 

"Quick-in the teleporters before the whole Irken Armada shows up!"

"Master-you'd think the whole damn thing did! And only two of us were lost!"

"Yes Xhath-many more probably have shown up by now-only to see it is far too late…!" Then there was laughter of many of those voices…

"HOLY SHITT LET ME GO!!!!" Zek yelled. Every kid and Mrs. Bitters turned to stare at her. "Um…new command for my dog?" tried Zek.

Lunch rolled around on the schedule finally. "Oh no…they still have it even in middle skool…" moaned Smacky, "Ketchup and Rice day…I'm going to go lift weights instead…" Zek cringed and sat down at a table without any of the poison-I mean food. 

Zim came over with a tray and sat down next to her. Zek was about to ask why he got the food, but then she thought she got the idea. She took a handful of ricy doom, and chucked it over tables on Dib's head. Kids laughed and jeered and Zek smirked. Zim, "Oooh, good aim!" He seemed had a feeling it was better not to ask about the brief incedent in the classroom. 

Dib came over, "I will not rest until I get you unto the autopsy tables!" scythed Dib. Zek shuddered and glared at Dib. Dib smirked and gave Zek "the finger." 

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Zim as he tackled Dib. The whole cafateria became an uproar; many boys jumped in the fight and even Gaz looked up from her GameSlave III, taking pleasure in watching the blood spill. 

*******************************************************

"Your damn lucky you have a lab that fixed you up." Scolded Zek. "Yes-but they could never overpower **Zim**!" boasted Zim. Zek raised an eyebrow. "You know what probably was my main reason for survival on Earth Zim?" "What? Tell me…!" "I never let my confidence and pride blind me from reality." "Was that supposed to be a joke?" growled Zim. Zek chuckled, "Ah…truth hurts friend. You may bow to m-" "Oh shut-up," interrupted Zim playfully.

"Oops!" came Gir's voice from down in the lab. "Oh shit…!" moaned Zim who had correctly guessed that Gir, riding ET, had broken yet another thing. Zek whistled and hopped down trashcan to the lab-she never used the toilet knowing what humans used it for. Zim followed and started yelling at Gir and ET. Zek snickered and got distracted by a computer. 

Zim let Gir go and sat in a chair before the transmission screen. He had not contacted his Tallest in a little over a year now. No doubt they were pleased. He hoped they wouldn't send the whole damn Armada if Zek was who in the back of his mind she might be. Zim tapped the correct code and took a deep breath, within about 90 seconds, none other than his leaders appeared. 

Their reaction was similar to when he reported in his first time on earth about a year ago. "Y-your not…_dead_?!" stammered Red. "Your taller!!" exclaimed Purple. Zim kept his face respectful-which was hard to do at the moment. "Yes…I know. But that's not w-" 

Before anyone could say anything, ET barked and a crashing sound echoed through the lab. Purple and Red looked at each other then back at the screen to see what happened behind Zim, who had also turned around-even the aids and officers back on the Tallest's ship that were in that room watched.

Zek got up from a clutter of metal-her disguise off-and ET ran yelping. "YOU SMELLY FUCKER-I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!" she threatened, and leapt off the table, after the dog, out of sight. 

Zim slowly turned around back to his bewildered and shocked leaders. "Um…_that_ is what I am calling you about…" "

"………"

"…Um…she has a unique choice of vocabulary…" Zim said. Zim went out of the view of the screen for a second, and started pulling Zek, who was looking for ET and Gir to make them suffer their impending doom. "What's wrong?" asked Zek sensing Zim's urgency. He pulled her into view and turned her back towards the screen so the weird symbol on her pod showed. "Hey-what're you doing Zim? This isn't funny!" Zek snapped. 

Red half-fell out of his chair and Purple forgot to breathe. "Holy **_shit_**!" hissed Red. 

***************************************************

IDEAS! HELLP MEEE!!!!!!! Please review! I hope all off the people who enjoyed this in the past get to read this! I'm gonna continue this fast! If u have questions…ASK! 


End file.
